1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluid dispensing containers and accessories therefor that allow suspension of the container from clothing, belts or buckets, among other things. More particularly, the invention relates to a suspension system that is normally flush with the container but which can be deployed for securely suspending the container from a desired place of attachment.
2. General Background and State of the Art
Fluid dispensers, such as trigger spray bottles are in widespread use, especially when used for applying cleaning fluids to surfaces. Once the fluid has been deposited on a surface, a cleaning or wiping operation is necessary to complete the task. These tasks can be accomplished while holding the bottle. However, there are usually other tasks to be performed which do not require the bottle but which are difficult or impossible if one is holding the bottle. Similarly, hair care establishments also utilize spray bottles to apply water, conditioners, or other products Once the hair has been sprayed, it us usually necessary for the operator to use both hands while servicing the patron.
Several solutions for this problem have been disclosed in the prior art. In the patent to Bensussan et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,540,119 B1, an assembly was provided for use with spray bottles It included a bracket which could be secured to a user that held the bottle while an extension conduit transported fluid from the bottle to the spray head which was hand held. A resiliently biased belt clip held the apparatus to the users belt.
A similar spray applicator belt hook was taught in the U.S. Patent to Vernon-Woods, U.S. Pat. No. 7,047,601 B1. The device was described as a double U-shaped piece of plastic. One arm of the deeper U slips over the belt of the user while the shallower, U can support the spray nozzle of the bottle.
In the published application of Conway et al, Publication Number US 2014/0346293 A1, there is shown a clip mounted to the bottle neck. The clip is described as “having an inverted J-shaped section which is adapted to fit onto a bucket wall, clothing or any other thin planar material.
A similar structure is shown by Andrae in Publication Number US 2010/0108857 A1. This is also a neck mounted arm which can be inserted between a belt and clothing or an element of a thin walled accessory, such as a pail or bucket. The patent to Peacock, U.S. Pat. No. 3,160,304 also showed a neck mounted arm
The structures taught in the prior art extended from the bottle and were clearly an added on accessory. While some included an arm with an inherent bias toward a gripping closure, it was a result of the composition of the arm and its initial fabrication. What is needed and is provided by the present invention, is a holding arm or clip that is normally stowed in a flush location but can be deployed to engage clothing or some other planar segment.